


Parlez en français en France

by LemonsInMyLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur parle français, Fluff, J'ai un headcanon que l'Angleterre parle français, J'espère que ça vous plait, Juste une courte drabble, M/M, désolé pour les erreurs, ma première fanfiction française, mais seulement quand il veut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsInMyLife/pseuds/LemonsInMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur était perdu. Arthur était perdu en France, spécifiquement à Paris. Il se demandait pourquoi il était en voyage. Il n'aimait même pas le français. Mais il était là. ((Ma première fanfiction en français!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlez en français en France

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! Cette histoire est ma première fanfiction d’Hetalia. :) je suis américaine d'origine chinoise, mais je ne parle pas français ou chinois couramment. Je parle seulement anglais, malheureusement. -soupir- Les États-Unis n’aiment pas enseigner beaucoup de langues à l'école...  
> Aussi, merci à mon amie, mauvaisefoy sur Tumblr, pour la révision.  
> Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ma fanfiction. Je voulais écrire une histoire sympa et douce. Je suis désolée pour mes erreurs. :) Enjoy !

Arthur était perdu. Arthur était perdu en France, spécifiquement à Paris. Il se demandait pourquoi il était en voyage. Il n'aimait même pas le français. Mais il était là.

“Excusez-moi,” il alla jusqu'à un petit kiosque. “Où est le centre touristique le plus proche?” Il se concentra sur ses mots et prononciation. Il ne parlait pas couramment, mais il faisait de son mieux.

“Oh, it is down the street.” dit la personne au kiosque en anglais alors qu'il montrait la rue. Arthur soupira. Les Français lui parlaient toujours anglais quand ils entendaient son accent. Même si Arthur n'était pas le meilleur avec le français, il voulait le pratiquer. Il parlait français avant, mais c'était quand il était plus jeune.

“Merci,” dit simplement Arthur en allant sur son chemin. Finalement, il marcha jusqu'au centre touristique et demanda l'emplacement de l'hôtel où il avait lui-même réservé. Heureusement, la femme à l'intérieur parlait anglais et il alla jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Il alla à l'intérieur et mit en place sa valise sur le lit, défaisant sa cravate autour de son cou. Le manteau sur ses épaules était lourd et il était fatigué de voyager. Il soupira, s'assit et regarda la chambre. La chambre n’était pas très chic ni mauvaise mais cela lui rappelait l'hôtel où il était resté la dernière fois qu'il était à Paris.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

“Monsieur, il y a un homme pour vous,” dit l'homme de chambre en ouvrant la porte.

Arthur regarda l'intrus à la porte.

Il y avait un homme avec des cheveux d’or et des yeux bleu ciel.

“I heard you were here in France,” dit-il avec un sourire. Il marchait comme le paon qu'il était, marchant à proximité d'Arthur.

“Ta gueule,” Arthur lui jeta un regard noir. Il détestait et aimait bien Francis à la fois. “Où as-tu entendu cela? Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires.”

“Ah bon? Tu es dans mon pays. Les Français savent tout.” Arthur roula des yeux. Les mots s'envolaient de la langue de Francis tandis qu'Arthur luttaient avec les siens. Francis était incroyablement près d'Arthur maintenant. “Mais vraiment, c'est à cause de la grande gueule d'Alfred. Pourquoi est-ce que nous parlons en français?”

“Parce que...” Arthur se tut. Francis embrassa la bouche d’Arthur, le tirant près de lui.

“Je suis content que tu sois ici et parle le français.” Francis sourit joyeusement.

“Ne t'y habitue pas. Je suis ici pour affaires pendant une semaine.”

“Seulement une semaine? Mais La France, spécifiquement Paris, ne pourrait jamais être vue en une semaine,” dit Francis, déçu. “Même si j'étais ton guide, je ne pourrais pas me limiter à une seule semaine.”

“Je ne veux pas voir tout Paris,” Arthur fit une pause. “Du moins pas maintenant.”

“Plus tard?" demanda Francis. Il avait l'air plein d'espoir. Arthur hocha la tête.

“J’ai un rendez-vous dans la matinée. Est-ce que tu connais un bon resto pour un homme anglais fatigué ?” Arthur sourit à l’homme français.

"Ouais, il y a un restaurant particulier où je veux t'emmener," Il prit la main d'Arthur et sortit avec lui de l'hôtel, heureux que son amant anglais soit avec lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour tous ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais:  
> Oh, it is down the street = Il est dans la rue  
> I heard you were here in France = J'ai entendu que tu étais en France
> 
> Je suis désolée que l'histoire soit très courte, mais je voulais écrire une histoire en français correct pour pouvoir me tester. J'espère que vous avez aimé ma fanfiction. Faites-moi savoir si vous voulez que j'écrive plus!


End file.
